Like We Never Loved at all
by Jennabee123
Summary: one shot so far may change thought read review. Angela thoughs has a little info as to what happen after with Angela and Jordan, Angela and Rayanne , and Angela and Brian. is a song fic


ok so i was at the Tim McGraw and Faith Hill concert last night which was amazing and they were singing this song and i though omg this is perfect for Jordan Angela Story so here i go

I don;t anything MSCL related or the lyrics Like We Never Loved at All by Faith Hill

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost four years since Angela had seen Jordan, She had forgiven him eventually but not because of the letter but because of things he had done to show he actually cared for her. She had also forgiven Rayanne after she had apologized in a very Rayanneish way of coming over breaking down dramatically saying she was sorry and that she would quit drinking and that to make sure Angela would come with her to meetings for awhile. Angela had talked to Brian explain to him things that she could never love him in that way but she did care for him as a friend. Things were weird for a long time after that, but eventually he had started to date a bit and things became less tense.

Jordan and her dated on and off through high school and the eventually ummed. Then a couple of months before Senior year ended he started acting weird. then one night he told he cared about her more then anything said he loved her and that he was leaving for California because Tino had actually done something with his life. He had sent a cousin of his that lived in LA a demo of the band his cousin had a friends that worked at record company. The company had thought that they had talent so they had sent someone to hear them play and that they had just found out they were getting signed. He said he would have to move to LA and that the would keep in touch with her and that once he was settled he wanted her to visit him. They had kept in touch for a while but she had never gone to visit she had always had either been to busy with school or just scared that he had moved on and stopped loving her and she just couldn't bear to see that.

So here she was in NYC it was her first week done from college she was coming to meet up with Rayanne ,Ricci, and Sharon they were all going to hang out for a few days staying at Sharon's apartment catch up on old times and the last few years, she was so excited.

so she had been really surprised to see Jordan she was sure he didn't see her but it hurt that said anything, He looked the same excepted his hair was shorter he looked so good

_You never looked so good_

_As you did last night_

_Underneath the city lights_

He had been with a friend of his, she thought his name was Shane. He had been laughing at some stupid joke he had said. For a moment she had thought her looked her way but it was just to itch his nose how could he have not seen her

_There walking with your friend_

_Laughing at the moon_

_I swear you looked right through me_

_But I'm still living with your goodbye_

_And you're just going on with your life_

She just didn't understand how he couldn't see her maybe he didn't recognizes her maybe he did and just didn't care anymore, i mean he said he was upset about leaving maybe he just was saying that, i mean didn't everything they go through mean anything to him they had been through so much. Maybe he never had loved her?

_How can you just walk on by_

_Without one tear in your eye?_

_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all_

I mean he was now a huge rock star his band (which after many name changes had gone back to Residue) were know around the world they had sold over 3 million records in America alone. He had finished red but what did she care it was for his stupid car anyway. She was just the girl who was to be forgot maybe sometime thought about on rare occasion when they talked about how many girls they had got in high school. why did she still feel something for him after all this time. She could never figure him out it was like solving a puzzle she had all pieces except one that would finish it. How could he just for get her.

_You, I hear you're doing fine_

_Seems like you're doing well_

_As far as I can tell_

_Time is leaving us behind_

_Another week has passed_

_And still I haven't laughed yet_

_So tell me what your secret is?_

_To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did_

How could he not see her? was she so freaking invisible after all this time? or just to him? She had got asked more then a few times and was told she was pretty a lot too. Did he ever think of her did he even care? had he felt any thing for her or was it all lies? Did he remember anything that had happened with them? He did he really love her.

_How can you just walk on by_

_Without one tear in your eye?_

_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all_

how could he forget what they had god every time they kissed held hands she felt a spark did he feel anything? He had tried at first to get her to sleep with him, pressed her but she hadn't she waited, he had said it was amazing that she was, that he would never forget her how could he? she was so beautiful it hurt to look at her sometimes. and when they had spoke he always said he missed that he still cared that he still loved her and wished she could be with him but that they had to do their own things her collage him music but that they would be together again someday. at these times she just want him so bad to kiss him hug him just be with him.

_Did you forget the magic?_

_Did you forget the passion?_

_Did you ever miss me_

_Ever long to kiss me?_

Maybe he just could bare to see her that it hurt to much. He still loved her and that maybe he couldn't bare to think she had moved on could be happy with some other guy that wasn't him. Maybe he just forgot her? I mean how could he forget what they had, they had something no one understood how they could they were just to different. maybe he felt the same way she did. maybe he just had lied to her all those years ago maybe he really didn't care maybe he didn't love her. but he had to they were ment to be she just knew it that what they had wasn't just some puppy love it was the real thing like Romeo and Juliet except less tragic but tragic none the less.

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all_

Why did he still give her those butterflies make her feel like her 15 year old unconfident self again?

He looked so good even better he was a little edger a little thiner and his hair was shorter he also had wore eyeliner it looked like but he was still was the same Jordan. She still loved him. He had looked good to good to be missing her, a memory of the past just some girl in high school.

Even though in had to be true she wished it wasn't and just knew on some level it wasn't.

_You, you never looked so good_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know i have my other story but im sorta having bit of writer block with it.

i was thinking maybe keeping this a one shot but im not sure what do you guys think?

thank you so much for reading this

Jenna-


End file.
